


畫中佳人（十六）

by KOSALAZAR



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOSALAZAR/pseuds/KOSALAZAR
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	畫中佳人（十六）

26

在夫家婆家特默契的安排之下，吉日很快就定下來，文星伊和金容仙坐在主位看著安輝二人緩緩走來。

金容仙看著蒙著蓋頭的輝人，想起小時候她們最喜歡一起戴著塊絹布，憧憬著出嫁之時，如今自己身邊有星伊，又看到輝人紗下涙花濺到酒窩裡，就不禁灑下清涙，慌忙用擺袖拭去，心感安慰。

「一拜天地」笑靨如花，為我餘生傾力守護

「二拜高堂」人事多錯迕，與君永相望

「夫妻對拜」蒲葦韌如絲，磐石無轉移

安惠真溫柔地將艷紅的蓋頭掀到鳳冠後，流蘇隨著輝人抽泣在臉旁輕輕搖晃，安惠真憐惜地抬手拭去臉上清涙後，湊到輝人跟前，親上心愛的女人，她終於屬於自己一人的。

汐矜調皮地在旁邊中跳出道「安夫人，到吉時送入洞房了。」輝人沒有如常地紅了臉低下頭，她輕輕一拽安惠真衣擺，就被一下抱起了，輝人靦腆地依在安惠真頸窩上，在人群擁簇下進了洞房。

紅燭搖，映到輝人臉龐盡是嬌韻，安惠真愛惜地放下輝人到床上，急不及待脫衣服「不要！」安惠真停下手上動作，愣愣地看著輝人。

輝人站起身，將安惠真推倒在床上，緩緩脫掉花紅袍，紅娟衫和紅裙，露出紅緞繡牡丹肚兜，解開結後，手捂在肚兜上揉著椒乳，欲墜的肚兜上露出大片雪白，看得安惠真熱血沸騰，小傢夥有抬頭的趨勢。

輝人一聲輕笑，便俯身為安惠真除去長袍馬掛，將軟塌塌的性器把玩幾下，然後納入口中，玩味地抬眸直勾勾地看著安惠真，還用小舌挑撥幾下，安惠真震驚了，婚前害羞恬淡的輝人去哪了？不過怎樣她也喜歡，安惠真隨即扣著輝人的後腦勺，咬著脣使勁地挺腰，毫無憐惜，弄得輝人擠出涙水來「啊啊…咳咳嗯…」

安惠真看著輝人小口被塞得滿貫的更滿足，小玩意在她口裡擴大了一圈，撐得難受，輝人張開口後退，大量液體被連絲帶出滴在肚兜上，豐滿上滴出斑斑朱紅，安惠真更毫不留情拉回輝人，將碩大末盡塞到輝人喉嚨深處，忘情得抽插著，生理涙水的冰冷刺激得安惠真一個激靈，抽出後就射輝人滿面。

輝人喘著氣，用手指抺過臉上的精液，眯著眼含上細味著，小舌舔上幼指，抹開臉上的濁液，回味無窮地一舔紅脣，安惠真掀掉輝人的肚兜，柔軟在冷空氣中顫動了幾下，然後粗暴地撕爛褻褲，捧著碩大就沒支捅入，花穴感受到異物入侵立刻吸到緊緊的，令安惠真寸步難移。「哼嗯……輝吸得太緊了…」安惠真被下身刺激得在柔軟上使力，在掌中把玩著輝人的酥胸。

安惠真拔出然後俯身親上花蕊，小舌不停拍打著層層疊疊的褶皺，甜膩從穴中流出，春水綿綿，輝人奶聲奶喊地小聲呻吟著「嗯嗯~那裡…很癢欵…」輕輕扭動的身體令安惠真更賣力舔舐著。

坐在床上，將輝人按在性器上，這姿勢令碩大直頂在輝人子宮口上，坤洚嘆謂一聲，本能地按在乾離肩上便起身坐下抽插起來，軟物再次有探頭的意欲，凸起的青筋磨擦著褶壁，使裡面大力吸起來，二人喘息交集，勾起對方靈魂的深交。

「夫人舒服嗎？」安惠真捧著輝人滑嫩的屁蛋揉捏著，看到殷紅的乳頭在吹彈可破的嫩肌下如雪山的梅花，嬌媚誘人，含上椒乳就是一頓舔舐，還調皮地用牙齒輕咬著，說話時含糊不清，聽得輝人羞恥地下面小口吸得更緊。

輝人惱羞地揮著小拳「不舒服！幹活別那麼多話！」安惠真立即停下動作，促狹地看著輝人「喔？不舒服那不做了。」

輝人像是早料到這一茬，撅著小屁股爬到床尾，張開玉足，左手捻著小乳，右手撫上花蕊，肆無忌憚地搓著小核「啊啊…呀…黑金妮想要嗎？」安惠真直了眼看著洞口洶湧的泉水流水，輝人的纖指自己揉著充血的小核，身軀舒服得一陣痙攣，眼睛像失了焦的朦朧，舌尖一滴混液滴在乳尖上，晶瑩誘人。

安惠真立刻衝上去將硬挺直塞入，頂到一塊軟肉，每下抽插也頂上軟肉，輝人即嬌吟一聲，安惠真扯著輝人一頭青絲，挺上腰板賣力地搗鼓著，看著自己的女人被操得合不攏腳，還揪著柔軟不放，滿身香汗淋離，泛上潮紅「黑金吶…輕點…要壞了…」

速度漸快，安惠真喘著大氣説「夫人你好美…」從女孩成為她的女人，清澀換上別樣媚惑。輝人身子配合地加快速度搖曳腰肢，感受著精液射在子宮內成結，身軀隨著輝人柔聲呻吟痙攣著。

輝人小眼重力下垂，仍在下體內的硬挺依然不願退出，還得意忘形地蠕動著，感到一陣酸軟。

「嗯~我好累呀，不要了…」輝人推搡著安惠真的胸膛，誰料嬌柔的聲音令小惠真激靈又擴大一圈，安惠真不好意思地看著輝人，腰板輕挺，發出哼哼嘆謂。

鏢師體力就不一般，捉著輝人索取了整夜，輝人被高潮喚醒了數次，再哭喪著臉任人魚肉。


End file.
